Not So Happy Ever After
by LadyEnigma888
Summary: College life ended, the big four are canon, and they live happily ever after… not in this fic. Juvia-centric. Post-college AU, OOC, and crack pairings. On the bright side, the fic is half-way done and I plan to update it regularly )
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _Before you start reading, let me explain myself a little. I enjoyed reading FT a lot; I absolutely love Gruvia, I like Jerza, have no issues with Nalu and don't really fancy Gale, but overall, I am quite satisfied with the way shipping is handled in the manga. However, there are so many stories about canon pairings on this site, and I decided to do something different and switch partners for our big four._**

 ** _Warning: contains too much drama in the beginning! Well, I need to break up everyone before the switched four is born. The reason for me writing in such a way is because this crackfic is my response to all high school AUs which usually end in the big four becoming couples. Timeline for this one is about a year after graduation, next summer to be precise._**

 ** _Juvia is my favorite character so be ready to her hogging the spotlight, and yes, even though I love Gruvia, I'm also cool with Gavia, Navia, Lavia and other Juvia ships as long as my baby is happy. In this story, Juvia will not always speak in 3_** ** _rd_** ** _person, mostly when emotional, okay? Sorry to Graylu fans, but as there are too many Graylu fics already, this one is Graylu-free and focuses on less popular ships. So, my dear readers, prepare yourself for lots of drama, my questionable sense of humor, cheesy romance and crack pairings! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and am writing this for my own amusement._**

 **Chapter 1**

It all started with a big fat wedding of a certain famous model and a crazy blonde drummer. Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar surely knew how to throw one hell of a party so everyone would end up wasted, possibly in another country, or, as in our case, in somebody's bed, not being able to remember a single thing after midnight.

Wait, wait, wait. It's just a beginning, but it already sounds so cliché! Let's rewind and check out what happened to the notorious gang from Fairy Tail Academy of Arts after they had graduated and stepped into adult life.

So, what do we have? A picture of eight people hanging on a wall. Four couples, everyone smiling and hugging each other. On the very left one could see Erza and Jellal. The redhead had become a star. She had been a popular actress since her school years, as she was playing the main role in the series, which were in the must-watch list of every teenager. The role of a fighting beauty fit her perfectly. Currently, the next season was being filmed, and Erza was working very hard on it. Her boyfriend, Jellal, was a photographer at Fairy's. Not so famous yet, but a promising one. Lucy, who stood next to Jellal on the picture, worked as a journalist at the same magazine, while Levy was the chief editor's assistant there. Next to Lucy stood Natsu, currently unemployed. Then there was Juvia. Together with Gajeel they formed a small instrumental band named "Rust", where the former played bass and the latter was the lead guitarist. Their dream was to become a great band, and so far, they were somewhat popular in certain circles of Magnolia. Juvia was also working part-time in a music store, while Gajeel's part-time occupation involved a tattoo saloon. Juvia was leaning onto Gray, a fairly famous artist. On the very right there stood Levy and Gajeel, no need to repeat what they did for a living. This picture was hanging on the wall in Juvia's room. The said woman just got up with a killer headache because of the post-wedding hangover and was staring at it blankly, trying to pull herself together and get ready for the day. She was supposed to drop over to Gajeel as they had agreed to discuss plans for their band's future and new bandmates auditioning. Juvia sighed and went to the kitchen to grab some painkillers. She quickly got ready and was about to leave the apartment, when she suddenly noticed something on the floor. Between her own boots and Lucy's high-heels, there was a pair of familiar male shoes. And those shoes did not belong to Natsu. Which could mean only one thing…

When Lucy woke up, she realized that someone else was sleeping in her bed next to her. She sighed in annoyance.

'Natsu, how many times did I tell you _not_ to sneak in my bed uninvited? Besides, I wouldn't want Juvia to see us indecent. Natsu?'

'Mmm.' The blanket moved.

'Natsu, wake up, I'll be late for my job. Seriously, why can't you get one?'

'Lucy, we need to talk!' The shout came from the living room.

'See? Juvia can be here any minute now, and she…' Lucy raised the blanket and shrieked in shock, 'Gray, what the heck are you doing here?!'

'Did you just say Gray?'

A furious Juvia stood in a doorway, looking angrily at a sleepy couple which included her roomie and soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

'Juvia, I swear it's not what you think!' Lucy screamed. But her flatmate was sick and tired of lame excuses and fights she had recently had so often with Gray.

'Juvia has always suspected her Gray had a thing for Lucy, but this… this is… too much! We're done!' She threw the boots towards their owner (one hit him and another one missed) and burst out of the room. The bluenette was getting late, and she didn't want to piss off Gajeel regardless any drama she had in her life.

As Juvia had slammed the front door Lucy turned her head to Gray.

'Can you _now_ get out from my bed? I'm not your girlfriend for God's sake!'

'Seems like I don't have one anymore.' Gray winced in pain. His head hurt badly, both because of a hangover and the fact that he was hit by his own shoe.

About fifteen minutes later, having showered and calmed down, Lucy was making a quick breakfast for two. Gray entered the kitchen and sat at the table. The woman threw a glance at him and asked, 'So, Gray, how have you happened to be in my bed today?'

'Honestly, I don't remember clearly. Guess I drank too much yesterday. We were arguing with Juvia because she got mad over a stupid thing... and I sort of ditched her because her possessiveness is so damn annoying. I just liked Mira's newest profile picture on a social network! Doesn't mean I want to steal her from Laxus!'

'Oh... and where exactly did you leave her?'

'On our way after the wedding party, right after we exited the club… I went to the nearest bar to get my rage out. Seriously, Lucy, how can you cope with that crazy jealous woman?'

The blonde frowned. That would explain why Juvia was home by the time Lucy returned and why she refused to go out from her room. Actually, the bluenette wasn't known to be too overreacting. However, Juvia did drop IQ points when Gray was around.

'Juvia is not crazy. She's just crazy in love with you. Or, rather, was.'

Lucy sighed as she put plates with the omelet on the table along with two coffee mugs and sat in front of her best friend.

'Believe it or not, I'm glad she dumped you. You have been such a jerk to her past several weeks.'

Gray scratched his head and looked away. He felt both guilty and relieved.

'I guess… I don't feel too happy with myself, too, but… I felt as if she was suffocating me. Maybe it's better for us both.'

'Yeah. Now I would ask you to eat quickly and leave. I am getting late for my job!'

* * *

'Gajeel! Open up!'

The sound of steps could be heard behind the door, then there was a metal click and finally, Juvia could see her sleepy friend.

'Wow, Splatter, you're early. I didn't expect you to be in time.' said the man, yawning. Then he noticed the bluenette's red puffy eyes and trays of tears on her cheeks.

'Hey, what's up? Was it your douchebag of a boyfriend again? Just tell me if that bastard did any-'

'We… broke up. Juvia's found him… in Lucy's bed this morning… and...' the woman sobbed.

'Fucking cheater! I'm glad you finally ditched his sorry ass. Come in, Splatter, I'll make you your favourite coffee...'

As Gajeel reached out for coffee beans in the top cabinet, Juvia made herself comfortable on the small sofa near the kitchen table and started rewinding her past relationship with Gray in her head. When did they start to break apart? Was she always that creepy jealous? Juvia knew that Gray and Lucy had been friends since Lucy moved to the neighborhood and transferred to Fairy High. Juvia and Gajeel joined the gang later on, in the Academy. However, it was no secret Gray had had a crush on the blonde beauty earlier, though he lost to Natsu in wooing her. Juvia sniffed and glanced over at her friend. He was already pouring hot dark liquid with rich aroma into two big cups. The woman took a sip and smiled faintly.

'Mmm, you make the best coffee in the world! It tastes absolutely divine."

Gajeel smirked. 'Anything for my best friend if it makes you feel better.'

'Thank you.'

'Wanna skip practice today?'

Juvia rubbed her forehead thoughtfully and took another sip of coffee.

'Not really… However, I would like to move out as soon as possible. I don't want to stay with Lucy anymore.'

Gajeel pondered for a while. He lived in a small, messy one-bedroom apartment which Juvia would often call a dump. He was there alone if one wouldn't count his black tomcat named Lily. Although Gajeel had a girlfriend, they never got to moving in together as he valued his freedom and didn't want to settle down yet. The raven-haired man scratched his head, considering an idea. Juvia was the closest thing to family he had.

'You can stay at my place. But you're sleeping on the couch!'

The bluenette beamed and Gajeel grinned back. Some things were more precious than his so-called freedom.

* * *

Lucy had to take a taxi in order to get to the F.A.I.R.Y., Inc. headquarters in time. Evergreen, her superior, could be extremely bitchy when someone was late to work. Cussing, the blonde maneuvered between the buildings, wishing she had a car, so she could get right to the entrance. F.A.I.R.Y., Inc. was a huge company which took a lot of space as it included a filming studio, music production studio, editorial departments of several magazines and so on. There was a main building with lots of offices, and several smaller ones, each serving its purpose. Of course, the whole area was private and could be accessed by workers only. Lucy considered herself lucky because she got accepted into Fairy Academy easily and fulfilled her dream of becoming a reporter at Fairy's. It was a big shot in a show business, but it wasn't what Lucy found most appealing. She loved her company for valuing its people and allowing them to be initiative and having things their way.

As soon as Lucy approached her office room, she bumped into her friends, Levy and Jellal. They were already off to the meeting room, where Evergreen gathered her staff each Monday to sort out plans for the upcoming week and share the corporate news if any.

'Just in time! Hurry, Lu-chan, just put your bag on my desk and let's go!'

Lucy complied, and the three friends rushed to the meeting. It was mostly about tasks assignments and other routine business. Lucy and Jellal got the honors to create a photo-report about Mirajane's wedding. The blonde was not too eager about that as Evergreen was a close friend of Laxus' and she would want the report to be perfect, so that meant a lot of nitpicking and rework. Levy had to investigate some rumors and a case of plagiarism. After everyone got his or her share of weekly work, the meeting was over. However, as Lucy moved towards the door, her bossy superior approached her and asked to stay for a moment.

'Is there anything else I can do, Evergreen?'

'You've heard of an upcoming talent competition show in Crocus, haven't you?'

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She had been dreaming to become an assigned reporter for that competition since she first heard of it almost half a year ago. Her cousin Wendy was supposed to take part in it and Lucy wanted to be there for her. Besides, she always wanted to visit the capital. The woman tried to suppress her excitement and replied in a calm manner not to jinx her good luck.

'Yes, sure.'

'You're doing a great job lately so I'm thinking of sending you there. Please have a business trip arranged for you. You're leaving next Wednesday,' Evergreen said and exited the meeting room.

'Yes! Thank you!' Lucy followed after her superior, not being able to hide her joy anymore. Evergreen stopped for a moment and smiled as she watched the happy blonde walk to her workplace. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind.

'Would you mind if I accompany her?'

The female manager quickly turned around and cocked her eyebrow at Jellal, who was leaning on the corridor's wall, watching her expectantly.

'Eavesdropping?'

'Sorry, didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask you something and I ended up overhea-'

'I'll think about it,' Evergreen interrupted her subordinate. 'Come to my room in the afternoon and we will discuss it.' She waved her hand dismissively and headed out to the next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Juvia's gone! And she doesn't reply to my calls and texts and emails!' Lucy couldn't stop worrying as she spoke to Levy on the phone, sitting on her sofa in a living room. 'There was no trace of her as I came back home yesterday.'

'Did she at least leave a note?' The petite bluenette asked.

'Yes, a post-it on our photo on the wall. Says she'll stay at Gajeel's place. How could she leave without even letting me explain myself?'

'Hold on, did you say she moved in with Gajeel?'

Levy did not like the idea in the slightest. She had always found the two were too close to her liking. Moreover, Levy had been nagging her boyfriend on the matter of her moving in for ages, yet Gajeel would always say he was not ready to give up his freedom and that there was no place for anyone in his apartment except for him and his cat. Apparently, Juvia was an exception and it irritated the blue-haired bookworm.

'Juvia left her share of the rent on the kitchen table. She does not plan to come back. Levy, what should I do? How can I make her listen to me?'

'Lu-chan, calm down. Let's arrange a sleepover on neutral territory, say, at Erza's place,' Levy suggested. She also wanted to have a word with her boyfriend's new flatmate. 'Even Ju-chan won't say no to Erza!'

'That's a good idea! Thank you!' Lucy hesitated for a moment before she went on, 'Um, Levy, would you mind moving in with me? I… can't bear being alone.'

'What if Ju-chan comes back?'

'I doubt she would,' the blonde replied, wistfully. She had witnessed a lot of fights between her friends before they broke up. 'Juvia has too many painful memories of the place.'

'And what about Natsu?'

Lucy sighed. She asked herself the same question and found it difficult to answer. She did not want to live with her boyfriend and wasn't even sure why. Sure, she loved him… but sometimes she felt as if he was not a boyfriend but a troublesome little brother of hers. There was someone else occupying her thoughts lately, but he was taken, and so was she, and…

'Lu-chan?'

'Oh, sorry. It's… complicated.'

Levy paused before replying. She also needed some fresh air in her life and sharing a flat with Lucy seemed like a great idea.

'Jet and Droy will be devastated but count me in!'

* * *

Erza exhaled in relief. The filming part was done and she could finally catch a break. However, the red-haired actress was a workaholic, and she would always find herself a task or two. Still wearing her warrior princess costume, Erza headed towards Freed, the film director of the whole series. He noticed the star as she was approaching him and waved to her tiredly.

'Great work, Erza! I'm so lucky to have you as a leading actress.'

'Thanks, Freed. Say, is there anything else I can help you with?'

'Hmm… let me think. I want a new opening song for this season.'

'What does our sound producer say?'

'Bixlow has shown me some samples and I didn't really like any of them. If you could help him find a nice song, preferably by someone not famous or even totally unheard of, I'd be grateful.'

'On it!' Erza beamed. She loved to work. Freed looked at her back and wondered if his friend would be mad at him. Working with an obsessed perfectionist definitely wasn't one of Bixlow's favourite pastimes. Yet, Erza's opinion was very important. The song she had suggested for a current opening was a good choice. She had a great taste in music.

Erza stayed at the studio reviewing the shots, listening to the song samples, discussing them and making new plans, time just flew by. It was almost midnight by the time she left the F.A.I.R.Y. campus. The woman took a glance at her cell phone as she stepped into her car to ride home. Three missed calls from Jellal, that could wait, she was going to see him soon. Seven missed calls and a voice message from Lucy. Erza texted back that she had no plans for Friday and would be glad to invite everyone to her place and drove through the half-empty streets to her neighbourhood. When the redhead approached her house, it was dark and silent. Erza opened the front door and sneaked in silently, trying not to wake up her boyfriend, who typically had early shifts. However, as soon as she entered a living room, she heard soft rustling on the sofa. A sleepy voice asked, 'Erza?'

'I'm home!' The exhausted beauty briefly pecked her boyfriend on the cheek and reached out to turn on the lights. To her surprise, there was a nicely arranged table with two burnt candles, champagne glasses and her best set of the dish plates. An empty bottle of sparkling wine was lying on the floor.

'Jellal, what was that for?'

The blue-haired man stood up, blinking. He stared at Erza blankly for a moment before replying.

'I've been waiting for you to celebrate the last day of filming.'

'Oh, that's... sweet.' Erza felt a pang of guilt. She lost the track of time because she got too caught up in arguing with Bixlow over the records they were listening to. And after he had left, she continued on her own. The redhead was always passionate about any task given to her.

'You know, sometimes I think you're married to your job,' Jellal continued bitterly. 'You're always late and never reply my calls. I must be in the last place on your to-do list.'

'Honey, it's not true. You're drunk.'

'No, I'm just fed up.'

'But…' Erza tried to intervene, yet Jellal didn't give her a chance to explain herself.

'I can't take it any longer. I've tried, really. I've been constantly changing myself because I wanted to be a perfect man for you. I told myself it was a phase, you'd finish the filming and finally would be there for me. But no matter what I do, you're still spending all of your free time at the studio and even when you are with me all you ever talk about is your goddamn work! Am I not important to you?'

'Of course, you are! Jellal, I swear, I-'

The blue-haired man shook his head ruefully.

'Don't give me a promise you cannot keep. Just don't. Let's… continue this talk tomorrow.'

Erza did take a day-off next day.

* * *

It was a warm summer evening, and Juvia was eating her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream while watching another horror movie. She didn't even flinch when Gajeel suddenly approached her from behind and playfully grabbed her throat.

'Gee, Splatter, you're no fun!'

'Is it a crime that I'm not scared?'

'You're the only woman I know who can stuff her face while watching someone having his guts sliced.'

'Don't you enjoy gory films?'

Gajeel made himself comfortable on the couch next to his friend before answering her question.

'Can't say I dislike them. But even I can't eat and watch those at the same time!'

'Shh. There's a good part coming.'

Ever since Juvia settled in in Gajeel's apartment, she would either sit and stare gloomily at the black TV screen or watch horror movies during her free time. Gajeel was genuinely concerned about her well-being, as Juvia would neither cry nor speak of her broken relationship, or any other problems that bothered her. The tattoo-artist sighed heavily. It felt like traveling back to the past. They had gone through it before, during their school years. Juvia was silent and distant again, just like at that time, after being finally released from the hospital. Gajeel felt helpless, as he couldn't do anything for his friend to make her feel better. He couldn't even follow the route he had taken last time because the things were different from the way they used to be. After a long pause, Juvia suddenly broke the silence.

'I've got a message from Erza today.'

'And what does our star want from you?'

'She invited me to a sleepover tomorrow.'

'Then go visit her. It'll do you some good.'

'Lucy is likely to be there.'

Juvia turned off the TV set and bent forward to caress Lily. The black cat purred as he went past her towards the kitchen.

'Splatter, you cannot bottle everything up and hope it won't explode someday. Talk to the bunny-girl, slap her face if she's guilty, I dunno… fucking cry or something. You can't go on like that.'

'Levy will be there, too. And Juvia feels so guilty for making her mad at you…'

'Don't bother with my problems. Let's figure out yours at first.'

Juvia didn't reply. She stared at the floor blankly, trying to suppress tears. She wanted to be strong, at least outside, but it hurt so much that she finally gave in and let them out. Juvia didn't protest when Gajeel moved closer to her and hugged her gently. The bluenette put her forehead on her friend's shoulder and soon his T-shirt was all wet, and salty, and messy, as she kept weeping in silence, letting out her sorrows and pain. Gajeel patted his friend's silky blue hair. He didn't mind his shirt being ruined. He was there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza was getting prepared for a sleepover. Jellal was hanging out with his college friends that night. The party hostess was mentally going through the list of items to be prepared. Comfy pajama - check. A bunch of unhealthy yummy snacks - check. Alcohol and non-alcohol beverages in a fridge and a huge mattress with lots of cushions and blankets in the living room - check and check.

It took her a lot to convince Juvia to come to her place and Erza hoped she'd be able to persuade the blue-haired musician that Lucy was not a heartbreaker, but the redhead was still nervous and not sure if a sleepover would not turn out disastrous. The doorbell rang twice and she hurried over to her front door to be greeted by Lucy and Levy. They had always been quite close to each other and became inseparable after moving together. Levy used to live with her step-brothers, Jet, and Droy. Lucy used to live with Juvia after graduation, and they were getting on quite well together. No one could have predicted it would end in such a catastrophe.

'Is Ju-chan here?' Levy chirped.

'Not yet. Come in!'

Juvia was late, but she couldn't force herself to hurry. When she finally reached Erza's house, she stopped right in front of the entrance door and fidgeted hesitantly. She knew exactly why her famous friend had invited her. Gajeel was hanging out in a bar nearby, ready to rescue her any moment she called. But hey, Lucy still was a friend, and after Juvia cooled down, she decided that her ex-roomie deserved a benefit of the doubt. So, she braced herself and rang the doorbell.

'Oh, if it isn't our rock star!'

Erza tried to cheer up her friend, but once Juvia joined everyone, the lively chatter ceased and an awkward silence took its place instead. The bluenette looked at Lucy nervously and forced a smile.

'Hi, girls! Juvia's a bit hungry after her shift, and she has brought some good stuff with her. Anyone here could help me in the kitchen?'

 _~Couple of hours and almost a bottle of whiskey later~_

Juvia had to admit Erza was right by inviting everyone to her place. Making sandwiches and cocktails together somewhat helped to release the tension between the friends, and the bluenette could almost relax while all of them were eating, drinking and talking about different things, except for boy topics. Juvia still wouldn't talk to Lucy directly, yet the initial awkwardness disappeared. Gajeel would text her here and then, checking if she was doing fine and Juvia considered letting him go home, as the sleepover seemed to be shaping out nicely after all… that was until drunk bossy Erza happened.

'Let's play truth or dare!'

'Erza, noooo!' The other three women whined.

'I am a hostess! You must obey! If you do not, I'll force you anyways.'

Her friends gasped as the redhead started the first round, pointing to Lucy, 'I dare you to take Juvia to my bedroom and have a proper talk!'

'Not fair, I didn't even get to choose a dare! And it takes two of us to complete it!' Lucy protested. However, Juvia got up and said curtly, 'lead the way, Ms. Seductress'.

As both of them disappeared in a bedroom, Erza and Levy high-fived each other.

There was almost no light in the room, save for the dim night-lamp, and if Juvia didn't know better, she would think they were going to play seven minutes in heaven. Especially when Lucy stepped closer to her and laid her hands on the bluenette's shoulders.

'Juvia, I know you hardly believe me, but I really don't see Gray in that way. Cross my heart!'

'I... don't care anymore. Juvia's glad to be… free, and she is sort of grateful. Even if nothing happened that night, seeing the two of you gave Juvia the courage to put an end to…' Juvia sniffed, unable to finish. Lucy pulled her closer and hugged her sobbing friend. The bluenette didn't try to break free.

'Juvia, dear… I do know what it is like to be in a dysfunctional relationship. I'm actually happy for you. Don't get me wrong, I never wanted Gray, but you're better off without him. Trust me.' Juvia hesitantly hugged her friend back and wiped her tears.

'So... you don't love Natsu anymore, huh?'

'How- I mean why do you ask?'

'You mentioned a dysfunctional relationship.'

'I... um, I meant my ex...'

'I see.'

Lucy was thankful to the dimly lit room because she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She suddenly felt like telling at least someone about her own predicaments.

'Natsu… isn't that perfect either. I wish he'd be less troublesome and more responsible', the blonde sighed. 'I don't know what to do anymore. He's not employed and not even trying!'

Juvia thought for a second before saying hesitantly, 'I think I can help with that. We're looking for a shop-assistant at my workplace...'

By the time the two women emerged from the room, Erza and Levy were almost dying from curiosity and anxiety. However, seeing Lucy and Juvia standing next to each other and smiling, they both felt relieved.

'So, are we still playing this childish game?' the blonde woman asked.

'No, I have a better idea! Let's ask each other embarrassing questions! Lucy, who was your first?'

'Erza, please! Like you don't know that already! And why is it always me you pick for bullying?'

'Boo, you're no fun! Levy?'

'Erza-chan, don't you know my story of being a hopeless bookworm having two overprotective brothers before I started dating Gajeel? Or... were you too busy to notice because you were hiding your own relationship with Jellal from us?'

Erza pouted.

'Bo-ring! Juvia, your turn.'

'Huh?'

'Who was your first?'

'Um… Can I please not answer that?'

Erza's eyes lit.

'Ooh, finally we're getting something juicy! Girls, tickle attack!'

'Kyaa!'

Juvia fell down as her friends hurled themselves at her and started to tickle the poor bluenette everywhere they could reach.

'Hahaha, stop it, please! Oh, fine, I'll tell, I'll tell! It was Gajeel!'

The women stopped tickling Juvia at once and slowly moved away. The room suddenly got silent, then Lucy hesitantly said, 'I never even knew you two used to date each other…'

Juvia sat up as she started to speak. 'Well, you've never asked. We had been dating for over a year while going to Phantom. We kind of clicked together. It…' Juvia paused before continuing, 'escalated after I had quit the school rock band. Didn't work out though. We didn't even talk to each other for a while, then we met again in the Fairy Academy and we've been just friends since then.'

'Who happen to live together,' Levy added icily, 'when he never invited _me_ in.'

'Levy, we _used_ to date, as in the _past_. Oh, sorry, I have a call… hello… yeah, I'm fine… I'll call you later, k?'

'Tell me if it wasn't Gajeel,' the petite bluenette was on a verge of crying, feeling both jealous and miserable.

'So what? He just called to see if I am fine.' Juvia suddenly felt irritated. 'That's what friends do!'

'Really? So, he's calling to check up on _you_ while he hasn't called or texted _me_ today at all! You're even on his speed dial! And you have the nerve to accuse Lu-chan of boyfriend-stealing!'

'What if Gajeel is worried about Juvia because she had her heart broken by the person she had loved for years and was supposed to meet her triumphant love rival? Erza, Juvia's sorry but she's leaving!'

With that, the busty bluenette burst out of the room. Erza went to see her friend off, apologizing on the way and trying to convince Juvia to stay, but the latter was adamant about her decision to leave.

'Gajeel, Juvia's so sorry for ruining your evening!'

Two friends were standing next to the bar where Gajeel was killing time while waiting for Juvia (and where he had spent another half an hour trying to calm her down, and yet she was still sobbing). It was two in the morning and the street was dark and empty. The taxi they had ordered was taking forever to arrive.

'Cheer up, woman, that shitty hole wasn't that bad…'

'But you will have another fight with Levy because of Ju-... I mean, me.'

'I'll survive.'

Indeed, Gajeel had numerous arguments with his girlfriend because he would always refuse to move in together, and even more, after she found out that Juvia had become his new flatmate. Juvia felt immense guilt because of that, yet at the same time, she was somewhat mad at Levy for not trusting Gajeel.

'She thinks I'm trying to steal you from her.'

'And she knows it isn't true.'

'She… she wasn't aware of the fact that we used to date. It was a shock to her. When she found out, she started accusing us of being too close to each other.'

'Well, that does make things complicated. I can't deny your being close to me.'

'Sorry, I-'

'Splatter, stop apologizing, for fuck's sake,' Gajeel cut her off. 'I'm fine. Look, our taxi.'

Juvia shot a glance at her friend, but he looked away and didn't seem to be fine at all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice sunny Saturday evening, and Levy decided to go for a walk in a nearby park. She took her favourite book with her, some snacks and a bottle of orange juice. Levy wanted to clear her head and to get a rest from all the drama she had recently had in her life. She spotted a free bench under a huge oak tree and hurried there to make sure no one else would occupy it before she did. As soon as the bookworm approached it, someone bumped into her from behind. Levy turned around ready to snap at a rude stranger and suddenly realized that actually, it was someone familiar to her.

'Hey!'

'Oh, sorry…' Jellal unglued himself from his camera and smiled absent-mindedly. Then he noticed who exactly he had been talking to and continued in a livelier manner, 'Levy! Nice to see you here.'

'You'll break your precious camera someday if you don't pay attention to things and people surrounding you.' Levy pointed out.

'But I am paying attention! Look at the picture I've just taken…'

'Spare me, I've seen more than enough of them at work,' Levy sat on the bench and continued, 'only Lucy and you can watch them endlessly.'

'But you don't find them bad, do you?' Jellal asked worriedly. He was quite sensitive when it came to his photos.

'No, not in the slightest! Sorry if I sounded rude. I just… have a lot on my mind lately', the female bluenette confessed.

'Is it about your significant other?' Jellal sat next to his friend, putting his camera in a bag.

'How would you know?'

'Maybe I can relate,' the blue-haired photographer said ruefully. 'You know, my dream turned out to be such a mess.'

'I… I always thought you and Erza were a perfect couple.'

'We used to be until we moved in together. Sharing a home with your beloved can be hard. You have to change your habits and adjust to another person's lifestyle, and be understanding and forgiving and…'

'Not that I have ever experienced that,' Levy commented bitterly, 'but you made me think on the matter from Gajeel's perspective. I just don't understand why it's so easy for him to live with Juvia and not with me!'

'She's a friend, not a lover,' Jellal patted the young woman reassuringly. 'Friends tend to be less demanding. I used to share a flat with two ladies. I dated neither of them at that time and it wasn't that different from sharing a flat with my guy friends. Cleaner, yes, and that's about it. The problems started once I asked one of them out.'

Levy sighed. 'You're making me the bad guy, you know? Now I feel like I owe Juvia an apology. I snapped at her yesterday after I got to know Gajeel used to date her.'

'Did he? But it's the past, isn't it? I used to date Ultear and now we're just friends. I cannot picture is us being together as a couple ever again.'

'Isn't is because she doesn't swing that way anymore?' Levy inquired suspiciously.

'We enjoyed our time together just fine,' Jellal replied, slightly resented. 'By the way, why is Juvia living with Gajeel? Isn't she Lucy's flatmate?'

'Haven't you heard? Juvia broke up with Gray, and Lucy was sort of involved,' the bookworm explained.

'How?'

'Not like she did anything wrong. It was just a misunderstanding.'

'I see,' Jellal sounded relieved for some reason. He shook his head and continued, 'I cannot imagine Juvia of all people dumping Gray. It's so out of her character!'

'Loving someone and being someone's doormat are two different things. Juvia took it to extremes sometimes.'

Levy sighed again. She felt sorry for Juvia, but at the same time, she felt jealous and envious of her.

'I just wish the one to share a flat with my boyfriend would be me.'

'Levy, you're overthinking this. Juvia isn't trying to steal Gajeel from you. She has her heart in a right place.' Jellal comforted his friend reassuringly. 'Don't worry.'

Having said that, the blue-haired man stood up, waved her good-bye and continued his hunt for good pictures. Levy opened her book only to close it in a moment. She took her cell phone from a bag instead.

" _Sorry."_

 _"_ _Juvia, I mean it. I am so sorry about yesterday"_

 _"_ _Don't hate me, okay?"_

Juvia's phone beeped one more time before she finally found it in her bag and read the messages. She was shopping for grocery because it was her turn to cook dinner. The bluenette smiled. Maybe Gajeel wouldn't have any problems because of her this time.

 _"_ _Of course, I don't hate you. We're friends :)"_

* * *

Lucy felt miserable. The sleepover turned out to be a total disaster and she blamed herself for it. After Juvia had stormed out of the room and Erza followed her, the blonde had to comfort Levy, who started crying like there was no tomorrow and Gajeel was the last man on the earth. Instead of having fun, they ended up being a mess. But it wasn't what troubled Lucy the most. After Levy had finally calmed down and went to sleep, Erza told her blonde friend about her own problems and Jellal almost leaving her. And Lucy hated herself for suddenly feeling hopeful.

'I'm such a horrible person…' she whispered to herself. 'I have Natsu and yet I want another man. And a _taken_ one. How can I be so disgusting?'

Lucy curled on her bed and took a look at her phone. Since when had she changed the picture on her lock screen? There used to be the one with her kissing Natsu. Now there was a picture of her only, taken by Jellal when she wasn't looking. Speaking of her boyfriend, Lucy still had to call him and tell about an open vacancy at Juvia's shop. The blonde rolled over and sighed. At least she got things sorted out with Juvia and the latter was no longer mad at her. The bluenette asked her to tell Natsu to drop over on upcoming Wednesday. Juvia worked irregular shifts and her schedule was different each week, so it was important to get the day right. Lucy unlocked the phone and dialed her boyfriend.

'Hello, Natsu!'

'Hi, Luce! What'cha doing?'

'Um… preparing for my business trip. I'm leaving on Wednesday and will be away till next Saturday.'

'Bummer! I wanted to take you out to the cinema next weekend. There's a premiere of…'

'Another action movie?' Lucy cut him off, 'no, thanks.'

'Actually, it was that romantic one you wanted to watch.'

The young woman mentally slapped herself for being harsh on Natsu. He wasn't at fault that her feelings started to dissipate.

'I see. Well, let's go next time. Actually, I wanted to tell you that there's an open position at Juvia's workplace. She asked you to come on Wednesday at nine-thirty in the morning.'

'Oohh! I'll be there! I have a couple interviews on Monday and Tuesday but working with Via sounds fun!' Natsu sounded quite eager.

'Please, do not forget about the appointment. Do you need directions?'

'Nah, I've been there a couple of times with Gray.'

'Good. I wish you good luck!'

Lucy hung up and stood up from her bed. She indeed needed to get prepared for her trip.

'At least I will be able to catch a break next week when I travel to Crocus,' Lucy thought to herself. 'More than a week without having to face either Natsu… or Jellal. Should be enough to sort out my feelings.'

* * *

 _~several days later~_

Gray was painting at his usual place in the park, when he noticed forlorn Erza, wandering aimlessly around the pound. He didn't expect to see her there on Tuesday, as she usually spent her time in the studio any given working day and would often be there during her weekend. Surely, the actress could be just on a break, since the park wasn't that far from F.A.I.R.Y., Inc., but knowing her workaholic nature, Gray highly doubted that. As soon as the redhead approached him close enough, the man called her.

'Erza!'

She stopped and looked around until she noticed her friend waving to her energetically. She changed her direction and slowly made her way towards Gray. He couldn't help but notice how sad she looked.

'Erza, what's the matter?'

'He's gone,' her voice was barely audible. Even her red hair seemed to be duller than usual. Gray put away his paints and brushes, stood up from his chair and came closer to Erza.

'Tell me.'

The woman paused before repeating sorrowfully, 'he's gone without a trace. I came home yesterday, and it was empty, and silent, and dark… and then there was a note.' She reached out to her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. 'He left me because all I ever care is work.'

Gray took his friend's hand as said reassuringly, 'it's not true.'

'But it is,' Erza sniffed. Her lower lip quivered as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. 'I did work over the weekend because Bixlow called me and asked if I could listen to some new artists he had found. And then I came to the studio on Monday because I wanted to help and… I'm actually on break, you know?'

The black-haired artist sighed. He could relate to his friend better than anyone.

'Don't blame everything on yourself.'

'Huh?' Erza looked at him hopefully.

'Sometimes people aren't meant to be together. Sometimes it's better for both to move on. I'm not saying you shouldn't work on a relationship, but… it just doesn't always go the way you want it to.'

The redhead stared at her friend, suddenly feeling a bit better. She wiped the tears and whispered, 'thank you.'


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia caught a glimpse of a familiar pink hair as she was approaching her workplace. Natsu was standing outside the store staring dreamily at the red electric guitar.

'Hi Natsu, have you been waiting for me?'

'Hey, Via! Not for long. So... Lucy said you're looking for a shop-assistant.'

'Yeah, my boss says we need one, especially since I'm not working full-time. She's an owner of this shop, and she's very nice.'

Juvia opened the store and let her friend in.

'She'll be here in about half an hour, and I can show you around in a meanwhile.'

Natsu sighed.

'You won't believe how many 'views I had this week… and last week… and the week before. The moment they check my background and find out my hobby, they give me a no. Sometimes I wish social networks didn't exist!'

'Cheer up, Natsu. Everything will be fine. And I'll help you!'

Juvia hoped her boss would not mind her friend's passion for creating self-made fireworks. There was only a couple of accidents, and they happened long ago, in high school or something. Not like Natsu was a pyromaniac or an arsonist.

'You are already doing that,' the young man said, smiling, as he followed Juvia to her workplace.

By the time Juvia's superior finally arrived, the bluenette had managed to show Natsu her workplace, treat him with a cup of hot tea and get him less stressed about the interview. Much to her surprise, Juvia was also invited to the join the meeting.

'Juvia, hurry up!'

As the said woman opened the door, she found Meredy sitting comfortably in an office chair, sipping her morning coffee and silently scrutinizing Natsu, who was standing near the table, clearly ill at ease.

'You called?'

'Yes. So, Juvia, I think it will be more interesting if you get to interview this candidate because if he is accepted, I'll assign him to your shifts before employing him full-time.'

'Okay, but I've never…' Juvia began to speak, but the pink-haired manager stopped her.

'I know. I'll be here just in case you miss something. You can both sit and start now.'

Juvia sat next to her friend and turned her head to him.

'So, Natsu… err… why did you apply for the job… here?'

'Because I was told you were looking for a shop-assistant?' Natsu replied, hesitantly. Meredy chuckled. She was having fun.

'Oh,' Juvia exhaled, feeling embarrassed. Then she turned to her employer and hastily chattered, 'look, Meredy, I am not sure if I can interview Natsu as if he were a total stranger, because I've known him for over four years by now and while he can be childish at times, and maybe has a weird hobby, he's a positive thinker, initiative, sociable, honest and reliable. And…'

'Okay, I get it. Then he'll be in your care for the next two weeks. Any fail of his is yours. Next steps will be planned once he's familiar with our routine. Welcome to the team, Natsu!'

Both friends stared at the cheerful pinkette, flabbergasted.

'Juvia, get back to work. Natsu, come here for a second.'

Juvia left her manager's room, still surprised at how easily her friend got the job. Anyways, she was happy, both for Natsu and for the fact that she had just got a pair of helping hands.

'Look, Via, I got a new T-shirt! I'm working here for real!'

Natsu emerged from Meredy's room and stood proudly in front of his new colleague, wearing the shop's uniform, a black cap and a T-shirt, both with the store's white logo on it.

'Congrats, Natsu! It looks good on you.' The woman smiled.

'As you say, boss! Seriously, thank you so much! You cannot imagine how grateful I am', Natsu rushed to Juvia and caught her in a bear hug.

'You're welcome… now let me go... before I suffocate', Juvia gasped for air as her freshly employed colleague released her. 'You'd better call Lucy to tell her the news and then we can get started.'

* * *

Lucy was busy preparing for her business trip. She was to leave later that day, and she needed to get her tickets, print out hotel booking papers and do a whole lot of other things, so the young blonde reporter was in a rush when she received a call from her boyfriend. Lucy was glad to hear Natsu got accepted to a trial, but she had no time to discuss it, so she hastily congratulated him and hang up. The train was to leave in four hours and she needed every minute.

By the time she arrived at the railway station, Lucy was exhausted and excited at the same time. Wendy was already in Crocus and she looked forward to seeing her cousin. The woman quickly found her car and got in, looking for her place. The train looked quite neat inside, with two rows of comfortable-looking seats on each side, and shelves for luggage above. Lucy had passed the half of the car until she found her place. To her surprise, the person occupying the seat next to hers was none other than Jellal.

'H-hi,' the blonde stuttered in bewilderment. 'I thought you were on break this week, no?'

Jellal shifted his gaze from the view from the train window to his friend.

'Hi! No, not really. I took a couple of days off due to... personal reasons. Oh, let me help you with your suitcase!'

'Sure.' Lucy didn't know what to say or do. She moved out of Jellal's way so he could put her luggage above their seats. The blue-haired man asked if she wanted to sit next to the window and Lucy just nodded in reply. Of course, she knew about the break-up, but she was not ready to face Jellal yet, not until the end of the trip! The woman was not sure how she was supposed to comfort him, so she turned away and looked through the window. The friends had been sitting in silence for a while when Lucy said quietly, 'I'm sorry to hear about you and Erza.'

'Really?'

Something in Jellal's tone made her think he didn't quite believe her words, so Lucy continued, 'it's sad when love turns to poison. I… I still can't imagine you two not being together.'

'I would never believe Juvia to dump Gray, yet she did it.'

'It was a right thing.'

'Sure. Same for me.'

There was another awkward pause. The train finally departed to its destination. Jellal closed his eyes, mentally waving goodbye to the city and his old life. He has made his resolution.

'I hope our trip to Crocus will be memorable.'

'I'm sure it will. I'm looking forward to it so much!' Lucy eagerly encouraged a change of topic. 'I've dreamed of being an assigned reporter to this talent show so long!'

'Did you make a research on it?'

'Of course! I…'

The friends ended up talking about the competition and other work-related topics until they reached the capital. There was no more awkwardness in their conversation.

* * *

By the end of the week, Juvia could not imagine her workplace without her cheerful friend, as Natsu managed to create a positive atmosphere the moment he entered the shop with his wide smile. The bluenette had taught him everything he needed to know about the merchandise they had (which was mostly music instruments and a small variety of records), and Natsu was catching up fast. It was a Friday evening and the shop was finally empty. The friends had a late shift and felt quite exhausted, so they couldn't wait for it to end. Juvia shot a glance at Natsu and inwardly smiled, seeing him at his usual place. She got up from the counter and approached the young man.

'You look at this guitar every day, don't you?

'Via! You surprised me. Observant, aren't ya?'

The bluenette stood next to Natsu and took a look at the scarlet instrument.

'It's a good guitar. Gajeel would've bought it long ago, but he's still saving up. And I tease him that red is not his color.'

'Are you two still playing in a band?'

'Yeah, and desperate for a drummer. A cool one, like Laxus. Too bad he won't even look at us, he doesn't do instrumental.'

'I heard he left the band he'd been playing in. Complained about them becoming too sappy or something like that.'

'Really? I feel sorry for them, he's a gem.'

'Maybe if one of you sang, you could try and get him', Natsu suggested. Juvia just shrugged.

'Gajeel cannot sing to save his life and I… Juvia just doesn't sing.'

The woman looked away, trying to suppress the sudden stroke of sadness caused by painful memories. She used to love singing and was a frontwoman of their school band in Phantom High for over a year. She even used to write her own songs then, but she never had the courage to sing again, not after that incident. Natsu seemed to notice her mood swing as he paused before asking another question warily.

'And what instruments can you play?

'Mostly the bass, but I can also play the piano and the guitar.'

Natsu sighed and stepped away from the instrument he had been staring at.

'I used to play the guitar. Not sure if I remember how to play anymore…'

'Really? Why would you stop?'

'My friend got in an accident because of me. I used to play on the streets a lot. She got distracted by me while riding a bike and crashed into a tree… I thought she would die. She's fine now, but I just cannot bring myself to play the guitar yet.'

'That's sad. Juvia wishes she could help.'

'I still cannot believe you don't sing. I heard you humming, you must be real good. Why don't you try?'

The bluenette just smiled faintly.

'Juvia used to. But she doesn't sing anymore… for a reason.'

'You used to sing? Where? Now I'm curious!'

'Hey, isn't it Natsu and Juvia of the "Rust"!'

The friends turned around and saw two young men approaching them in the shop.

'Sting? Rouge? What are you doing here?' Natsu inquired, experiencing mixed feelings of nostalgic melancholy and joy. He used to hang out a lot with the duo in his younger years, sometimes causing trouble together, sometimes having fun in self-organized open concerts for a street crowd.

'We were passing by when we noticed you two in the window. So, Natsu, are you back on track?'

Sting patted the said man on the shoulder.

'Not really,' followed the unenthusiastic reply.

'Wait, you're not buying this awesome guitar?' the blonde asked in surprise.

'Um, we actually work here,' Juvia intervened.

'For reals? Hahaha, what a joke! Dude, damn, I started playing the guitar because of you! I would always look up for you! And what do I see? Rouge and I are currently searching for new bandmates, and you are a lowly shop-assistant!'

'I'm glad to see you too, Sting,' Natsu said angrily. Juvia tensed, as she caught his arm and held it to make sure her friend would not start a fight. 'And I think I can understand why you are looking for new people. They leave you because you and your sissy band stink!'

'How dare you punk-'

'Hey, stop this silly argument, you aren't kids anymore,' Rouge intercepted.

'Moreover, we're closing, so I have as to ask you to leave,' the bluenette scoffed.

'Whoa, I didn't know you could be so cute up close, bass girl,' Sting smiled seductively to Juvia as he turned his head to her. 'Maybe you'd consider joining us, hmm?'

'Sorry, but the music by "The Dragons" isn't exactly my style,' the woman replied and quickly added, 'no offense!'

'None taken. But Juvia, think about my offer, okay?' Sting winked at the bluenette as Rogue pulled him to the exit. Natsu just pouted and remained silent as Juvia set to see the duo off.

'Hey Via,' he said once the friends were done with closing the shop. 'Any plans for tomorrow?'

'None, why do you ask?'

'Can I treat you a dinner? I mean, I really want to thank you for helping me out.'

'That's what friends are for, isn't it?'

'So, I can pick you up at, say, five-thirty? You're still staying at Gajeel's, right?'

'Okay and yeah, right. Let's celebrate your being employed!'


End file.
